


The beginning/the end

by Praha4Evah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praha4Evah/pseuds/Praha4Evah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head canon about how Destiel becomes canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning/the end

"Cas!" Dean calls out as Castiel opens the door, letting in wind in to whip his trench coat out wildly behind him.  
Castiel stops at the doorway, the preternarturally dark midday sky a stark backdrop reminding Dean that this . . . being, this creature before him is not and would never be of this world. And yet Dean can't help but move forward, reaching out to cradle the angel's face in his hands, pulling him in until their foreheads touch.  
Dean grits his teeth together. The words coming out rough, unfamiliar, unused. "You come back, you son of a bitch," he says, sounding rough and unsure. "You better come back to me or I swear . . ."  
Cas leans in, cutting him off with a touch of the lips, innocent, yet electric, like rolling thunder just before lightning strikes.  
Blue eyes of summer skies and ocean depths meet green of meadows and mysterious forests and nothing more is said while worlds are uncovered and Cas steps back, turns, and walks out toward a new apocalypse.


End file.
